


Your Lies Helped me Find Truth

by Jeniouis



Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Brock is an asshole, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sam, Omega Steve, Omega Tony, Past Domestic Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has been hard since Tony's Alpha abandoned him and left him with a four week old baby, Jonathan.</p><p>So he puts in an ad for a roommate. The guy who answers it turns out to be a very handsome blonde omega whom he might be falling in love with.</p><p>Tony is definitely okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony sighed as the cries of a baby rang through the monitor on the end table. It wasn't late, only nine but he was exhausted. He had worked hard this week and he just wanted a little rest on a Friday night. Tony pulled himself from the bed and walked into the nursery, picking up his little Jonathan and cradling the tiny beta in his arms.

It wasn't Jonathan's fault his sire decided to abandon them. Tony had thought Rhodey would have been there for him too. They made that promise to each other; to love each other no matter how rough things got but apparently Tony had been the only one keeping up his side of the bargain.

"Hey little guy, what's wrong? You hungry?" Tony cooed to his little darling as he sat down in the rocking chair. He lifted his pajama shirt and raised Jonathan up to his nipple. The little boy latched on quickly. Tony looked down at his four week child and smiled. He was so beautiful and he looked do much like Rhodey. And seeing that didn't make Tony bitter either. He couldn't look down at his baby with anything but love. "You are going to be amazing and do so many amazing things." Tony told his son.

Since Rhodey left, things had been so hard. Without his alphas income it was nearly impossible to make ends meet. Tony had always wanted to be an at home breeder but there was no way he could do that without some help. That's why a few weeks ago Tony put out an add looking for a roommate. Another omega who could help him pay some of these bills.

Just as Tony was about to enter a worry frenzy, his cellphone rang. Tony shifted Jonathan a little and pulled his phone out his pocket.

"Hello" He said after he pushed talk.

 _"Hi, my name is Steve. I saw your add on Craigslist for an omega roommate."_ The voice on the other line said. Tony's eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah, I take it you're interested. Tell me a little about yourself." Tony said.

 _"Well, I'm a freshman student at SU. I'm an art major. I also have a full-time job so I'll be able to pay my side of the rent every month. Oh and I'm also pregnant."_ Steve said and Tony's brow furrowed in confusion.

"You're a freshman so you're young right, like eighteen?" Tony asked.

 _"Seventeen. I graduated from high school a year early but yeah, I'm pretty young to be expecting a baby but my alpha…well, I let myself be convinced to do some stupid things."_ Steve said sounding so damn sad, even through the slight static over the phone. Tony felt so sorry for him.

"No, any one can make a mistake." Tony said. "I'm a student at SU too. I have a baby, only four weeks old and when my alpha left, I felt pretty stupid too." Tony said honestly with a sigh.

 _"Oh I'm sorry your alpha left. I know how much that must have hurt."_ Steve said and Tony nodded before he remembered that Steve couldn't see him.

"Yeah, like hell but I make do. I'm also twenty. Only a few years older than you. I can imagine how fearful you are."

He heard Steve sigh, _"Yeah, it's pretty scary. And I don't have any support. My parents both died when I was a little boy."_

"Mine too but maybe we can support each other. Why don't you come by to see the apartment tomorrow?" Tony said and he could have sworn he heard Steve smile.

 _"That sounds great. Does eight work for you?"_ Steve asked sounding ever so jovial.

"That sounds awesome. See ya then Steve. By the way my name is Tony." Tony said smiling himself.

 _"Okay, great. Have a nice night Tony."_ Steve said before the line went dead.

Tony smiled and leaned back, pulling down his shirt since Jonathan was through feeding. Maybe everything will start to get better. For him and for Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve didn’t have a car so he had to walk. But it was fine because Tony’s apartment was only a few block from his hotel. Steve took a glance at himself in the bathroom mirror before left. There was an ugly, dark bluish bruise covering his right eye and spanning down his cheek bone. God, Brock had hit him so hard. And Steve didn’t have anything to cover to cover it with. He had left so quick that he didn’t grab much of his stuff.

Steve wouldn’t consider himself a victim. Brock hit him once and that was all that was necessary. Steve slugged him back before he left. His parents wouldn’t have wanted him to accept abuse and Steve didn’t intend to. It sucked that he was alone and pregnant now but Steve knew he would figure something. And hopefully this new apartment with Tony would be a step in the right direction.

Steve got to Tony’s apartment ten minutes early. He didn’t know if he should just until eight o’clock or just knock now. The omega decided on knocking now and it didn’t take long for Tony to answer the door. Tony was beyond handsome. To the point that Steve went brain-dead for a second. Tony just looked at him for a second too before he smiled a sweet smile.

“You must be Steve. I’m glad you’re early. Means you’re sedulous.” Tony said holding out his hand. Steve snapped back to the present and shook Tony’s hand with a warm smile.

“Thanks, it great to meet.” Steve said, walking into the beautiful apartment when Tony stepped aside and let him in. It had a modern theme that Steve loved.

“The pleasure’s mine.” Tony said. “So, I don’t want to show you the place and you like it and then you can’t afford it so I’ll start off saying that the rent is three hundred a month.” Tony said and Steve chuckled. Tony seemed like a straightforward person. Steve was glad for that. After eight months with a manipulative alpha it was a relief to find someone honest.

“That’s perfect but are, you sure? This place looks like it could easily be around eight hundred a month, maybe more.” Steve said, looking around curiously.

Tony nodded, “Yeah my ex-alpha didn’t abandon me completely. He pays half the rent on the place. So I have four hundred left and around two hundred in utilities.” Tony explained and Steve nodded. He was glad the rent was low that meant he could possible cut down to part time. Maybe. “But I’m also going to be looking for another roommate since this place is a three bedroom place.

“Three, not including the nursery?” Steve asked suddenly wondering where Tony’s baby was. The other omega nodded. “That’s a huge place for only two people.” Steve said hoping he wasn’t touching on something sensitive but from the faint sad sigh from Tony, it might have been.

“Yeah my ex, Rhodey, and I were planning or have a few more kids but he decided…” Tony trailed off and shrugged. “Well, things didn’t go as planned.” Tony said and Steve nodded understandingly. His life wasn’t going as planned either. The sudden cries of a baby sparked breeder instincts in them, making them both snap their eyes up attentively. Tony smiled. “You want to meet Jonathan then I can give you a tour of the place.” Tony said and Steve smiled, nodding.

Tony led him to the nursery and there in the crib was the most adorable little darling Steve had ever seen. Tony gently picked him up and held him at an angle so that Steve could see him. The baby instantly calmed in his breeder’s embrace and wasn’t that so sweet.

“If I leave him alone too long he’ll beg for my attention.” Tony said fondly. “You want to hold him; you’ll probably need the practice.” Steve laughed and nodded, gently taking the squirming baby into his hands. Tony gave him a few instructions that Steve followed intently. He certainly didn’t want to drop his hopefully-soon-to-be-roommate’s baby.

“He’s beautiful. The most darling thing.” Steve said holding little Jonathan tightly (but not too) and close to his chest.

“Thank you.” Tony said. “You must not be far along. You aren’t showing.” Tony said and Steve nodded.

“Fifteen weeks. I’m a little worried because I’m not showing yet.” Steve said, smiling when Jonathan looked up at him and giggled. Steve was ever so grateful he wasn’t crying.

“Oh no, don’t worry, I didn’t start showing until I was twenty-two weeks pregnant.” Tony said and Steve calmed. He had been worried about that. “You haven’t been to a doctor yet, have you?” Tony asked and Steve shook his head. He couldn’t afford to go to one. “Well I’ll have to hook you up with mine. He’s a great guy.” Tony said and Steve smiled. Tony gave him a tour of the apartment and told Steve he could move in and sign the lease whenever he wanted.

So within an hour, Steve signed the lease and was settling his few things in his room. He was so glad that he finally had some place he could call home.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
